One Wish
by switchbladesandhairgrease
Summary: Ponyboy is tired of seeing his brothers and friends struggle to make ends meet. One night, he sees a shooting star and wishes for a break. Will he be satisfied with the results, or will he end up wanting his old lifestyle back?


**I was doing something earlier, and I got the idea for this one-shot. I think it turned out great. :) But I'll let you guys be the judge of that. When you get done reading, please review. It would me a lot. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

It wasn't fair. Forget what Cherry said. The socs had it made. They got all the breaks. Their lives were perfect.

Ponyboy stared at the night sky with his elbows on his knees. Tons of tiny stars dotted the night sky. Pony sighed. Stars didn't have to worry. The only worry they had was whether or not they'd shine bright the next night.

The screen door squeaked open, and Ponyboy turned around. It was Johnny. Johnny stared up at all the stars and carefully took a seat next to his best friend. His eyes stared at the sky for a couple seconds before flickering downward to Pony.

"What are you doin' out here? Ain't you supposed to be doin' your homework?" he asked. Ponyboy sighed and looked around at the other run down houses.

"I want a change; I want a break. It's not fair," Pony cried. "The soc get all the breaks. They don't have to worry about being taken away by the state, or if their parents have enough money to pay the bills. It's just . . . It's just not fair." Pony finished his thought sadly. Johnny stared at him, processing what his friend had just said.

"But . . ." he stared. "Didn't Cherry say things were rough all over?" Ponyboy's eyes narrowed.

"Forget what she said. She probably only said it to make me feel better," Pony answered bitterly. Johnny nodded his head slowly and looked back towards the sky.

"Hey, it's a shooting star," Ponyboy looked up at the sky. As soon as he saw it, he made a wish.

_I wish we could get a break. I wish our lives could be easy for once. Even if it's a day._

XxXxXxX

Ponyboy woke up the next morning and was startled to find he wasn't in his room. The room surrounding his was nice and clean. He pushed the blanket back and got up. He opened the door quietly and stepped into the hall.

_Everything_ was different.

Ponyboy was shocked when he stepped into the living room. There were no boys rolling around on the floor. Mickey Mouse wasn't on the television; instead, one of those boring, morning talk shows was quietly playing.

It was too quiet.

"Darry?" Ponyboy called out. He slowly moved through the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen," Darry replied. Pony followed his voice and stepped into the kitchen. Just like every other room, it was nice and not rundown.

"Is Soda already at work?" Ponyboy asked, taking a seat at a nice, mahogany table. Darry's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Work? Why would Soda be at work?" he asked cluelessly.

"He quit his job? I thought he liked working at the DX," Pony said, taking an orange from a bowl on the table. Darry laughed causing Ponyboy to drop the orange.

"Why would Soda work at the DX? That's where greasers work," Darry answered. Pony stared at him with wide eyes. His wish came true. They were all socs. This wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted something simple like Darry getting a raise or something. He didn't want to become a soc. The front door opened, and laughter filled the air. It was the gang. They walked into the kitchen.

Pony nearly cried at their appearance.

Dally wasn't clad in his normal leather jacket, and Two-Bit lacked his Mickey Mouse shirt; they all looked like socs.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy? You look like you've seen a ghost," Soda said. Pony shook his head and sighed.

"Nothin'. I'm fine," he mumbled. Soda looked over his outfit, and his nose wrinkled in confusion. Ponyboy noticed his brother's disgusted look and glanced down at his clothes. He was still dressed in his outfit from yesterday. Two-Bit started laughing.

"It looks like you jumped a greaser and stole his clothes, Pony!" he exclaimed. Dally and Steve looked at him and started laughing too. Darry looked at him as well.

"Ponyboy, go get dressed for school. When you get done, breakfast should be ready," Darry commanded. Pony nodded his head and stumbled to his room. What was going on?

He reached his room and headed for a dresser made out of mahogany, like the table. He pulled out one of the drawers and gasped at what was inside. Socy clothes. Pony grabbed a one of the shirts and picked it up. He didn't want to dress in this. Pony picked a pair of pants to go with his disgusting shirt and forced himself to get dressed. This sucked.

XxXxXxX

The gang, besides Darry, piled into Steve's mustang to go to school. Ponyboy stared at it. He didn't want to show up in that. What would his greaser friends say?

Steve stared back at him impatiently. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

"Are you coming or not? We're going to be late," he said. Pony reluctantly got in the back next to Johnny. Like him, Johnny was wearing madras and nice pants.

"You're goin' to school, Dal?" Ponyboy asked. It shocked him. Dallas never went to school. Dally looked at him funnily.

"Well, yeah . . . Why wouldn't I?" he asked in return. Pony turned away quickly, so the gang couldn't see his cheeks. He caught sight of his house and nearly gagged. It was big. It was made of brick. It was a typical rich kid house. Steve put the car in drive and drove down the smooth asphalt, something you didn't see on the East side.

XxXxXxX

Bob and Randy approached the car happily when they arrived. Ponyboy froze. What did they want?

"Chill out, Pony. You act like they're going to hurt you," Johnny whispered.

"What are they doin' here?" he asked bitterly. Johnny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? They're friends with Soda, Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit," Johnny explained to him. No, they couldn't be. Dally couldn't stand the soc. Randy opened the door for Ponyboy.

"T-Thanks," he stammered, get out. Johnny followed behind him.

"Thanks, Randy," he said happily. Pony stared at Johnny. Something was off. He wasn't acting like himself. He use to be terrified of the soc, but now, he's suddenly friends with them. Pony shook his head and headed towards the school, completely missing the greaser and soc fight in the parking lot.

"Did you see them beating it out of that greaser? The dumb thing deserves everything they give him," Steve laughed. Ponyboy ignore his friends and caught sight of Curly Shepard. Pony smiled and hurried over to him.

"Hey, Curly!" he exclaimed happily. Curly looked towards him, and his eyes immediately narrowed.

"What do you want, soc?" Curly asked bitterly. He pulled his blade out of his pocket and pointed it towards Pony. Ponyboy slowly backed up and ended up running into someone.

"Is this greaser giving you problems?" someone asked angrily. It was Dally. Pony shook his head and headed off. This was weird.

XxXxXxX

Pony crawled into bed later that night. The thoughts of the day were fresh on his mind. It was weird. He didn't like it. As much as he wanted a break, he missed being a greaser.

Today at lunch, Dallas tried picking a fight with Tim Shepard. He called Tim a bunch of nasty and cruel names. It was unlike Dallas.

Everyone was different. Steve was nice to him; Johnny wasn't his usual nervous self; Dallas hated greasers. It wasn't right.

The thoughts of the day put Pony to sleep. He hoped to never wake up. He didn't like his life like this. It was too boring.

XxXxXxX

When Pony woke up the next morning, he groaned. He wasn't ready to face another day as a soc. Pony tried to crawl out of bed, but he couldn't move. His eyes shot open quickly and darted around the room. His room was normal. It wasn't the socy room he had the day before. Pony rolled over and was relieved to find Soda next to him.

His life was back to normal. He was happy about that. He came to the conclusion to be careful what he wishes for. He didn't want to go through that again.

Pony curled up to his brother and closed his eyes. Knowing his life was back to normal, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**review loves. :)**


End file.
